finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Azys Lla
Azys Lla is a location in Heavensward. A floating continent shrouded in legend, this place was once the foremost center of research for ancient Allag. Story Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward A "floating continent" built by the ancient Allagan Empire, Azys Lla was at the forefront of Allagan science. It was in its halls that Allagan scientists perfected techniques for creating and twisting life, constructing automatons, and, perhaps most importantly, binding Primals. The first three Primals the Allagan Empire ever bound, known as the Warring Triad, were captured and held in duress within the Flagship at the center of Azys Lla, where they remain to this day. It was left abandoned after the fall of the Allagan Empire some five thousand years previous, though its automated facilities have continued to function even in the absence of their masters. Known as a forbidden land, Azys Lla was sought by both the Heavens' Ward for Thordan VII's plan to end the Dragonsong War by exploiting the power of the Warring Triad, while Regula van Hydrus acted on the behest of Varis zos Galvus to locate the method the Allagans invented to permanently trap Primals. The Warrior of Light proceeded through each quadrant in search of access to the Flagship, under the advice of the Guidance node. At the Gamma Quadrant, a confrontation with Regula van Hydrus ended with Alphinaud, Y'shtola, and Estinien holding off the Garleans while the Adventurer went on. thumb|Midgardsormr reunites with one of his children, Tiamat. Reaching a dead end at the Delta Quadrant, Midgardsormr asked that the Warrior of Light meet someone here. Atop a hill, they encountered the bound Tiamat, one of the great wyrms. She recounted how Bahamut fell defending Meracydia and was summoned as a primal, only to be sealed in Dalamud by their enemies. Upon learning the tale, the last Crystal of Light reactivated, fully restoring Hydaelyn's blessing. Midgardsormr agreed to lend the Warrior of Light his wings, transforming into a dragon steed to fly to the Flagship and confront the archbishop. Though the Archbishop was defeated in the Aetherochemical Research Facility, his actions had begun to stir the Warring Triad from their slumber. Faced with the threat of both the Warring Triad unleashing their wrath on Eorzea, the Scions began preemptive strikes against the three primals while still in containment. Compounding matters were Regula van Hydrus' search for the secret behind the binding technology, the Genesis Expression. The first to begin awakening was Sephirot, the Fiend, who was bound in Containment Bay S1T7. Entering with Krile and the mysterious Unukalhai, the ancient primal was defeated by the Warrior of Light before he could regain full strength. Regula then made an effort to break into the facility to obtain an Allagan Tomelith, but was driven off at the Triad Control. A Garlean soldier later unwittingly freed several thralls of Sophia, the Goddess, having stumbled into a trap originally lain by her followers against ancient Allag. Sophia was eliminated in Containment Bay P1T6 before she could cause further harm. Locations Azys Lla is located above Abalathia's Spine, making it the only other area in the region aside from the Sea of Clouds. It is accessed late in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward storyline, upon completion of the quest "The First Flight of the Excelsior." This zone permits the use of flying mounts, but unlike other areas, full attunement is granted automatically through the Main Scenario quests. Aetherytes The only Aetheryte is located at the Helix, near the entrance to the area at the end of the docking bay in the Alpha Quadrant. Rather curiously, two Allagan nodes will offer repair and vendor services to adventurers at this site. Areas Azys Lla contains several areas: * Alpha Quadrant – inhabited primarily by Allagan automatons and contains the Helix. * Beta Quadrant – the site of bioengineering testing. * Gamma Quadrant – location of Garlean outpost called "Castrum Solus," with the Gration docked nearby. * Delta Quadrant – inhabited by many Meracydian dragons. * Flagship – immense Allagan superstructure that binds the Warring Triad. Weather This aerial zone may exhibit any of the following weather conditions: * Sunshine * Thunder * Hyperelectricy (Triggers "Prey Online" FATE, occurs every 36 earth hours) Places of interest Castrum Solus A Garlean outpost constructed in the Gamma Quadrant by the VIth Legion to investigate the floating continent. The Gration The newest dreadnaught of the Garlean Empire. Due to its engines being frozen in aetheric ice, it won't be leaving for awhile. The Aetherochemical Research Facility The central facility of the Flagship, and final main story dungeon of 3.0 Heavensward. Warring Triad Three enigmatic beings that were contained by ancient Allag long ago. Fractal Continuum An Allagan warship that was converted into a museum by the ancient civilization. Quests FATEs Other Enemies Creation and development The floating continent was first alluded in the Ixal Beast-Tribe quests added in Patch 2.35, as the lost continent "Ayatlan" that the Ehcatl Nine seek to return to with new airship. During a developer interview before the release of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, it was off-handedly mentioned that a lot of research into bioengineering was done to create the area. Unlike the other zones, Azys Lla was largely kept obscured in pre-release information, with only a few glimpses of concept art and screenshots provided; even the Patch Notes for 3.0 concealed the name. The developers stressed that it would be a full open-world zone, rather than just an instanced raid. Musical themes Gallery Heavensward_Art_002.png|Concept art. FFXIV Azys Lla.png|Azys Lla revealed. |FFXIV Shiva Azys Lla.png|Shiva in Azys Lla. FFXIV Warring Triad.png|The Warring Triad FFXIV Warring Triad Demon.png|''Demon'' statue FFXIV Warring Triad Fiend.png|''Fiend'' statue FFXIV Warring Triad Goddess.png|''Goddess'' statue FFXIV-_Warring_Triad_3.1.png|The Warring Triad statues as of the 3.1 update. Trivia * Azys Lla is a homage to the Floating Continent of Final Fantasy VI, with the presence of the Warring Triad. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV